Mother and son
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a little #MamaRaydor and rusty story...


It had been a long and exhausting week for her and her team they had been so busy that she hadn't had much time to spend with her son and she decided that she needed to make it up to him so when he asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with her she jumped at the chance. After she had sent all of her team home for the night she and rusty walked out the murder room to the garage, as they left the garage they talked about where they wanted to eat and they decided on the little diner down the street from the station.

As she and rusty sat in their favorite diner they talked about all of the things that had been going on over the last few weeks and rusty started to feel a little better about his place in Sharon's heart and her life… He knew deep down that she wasn't like his mother and that she wouldn't leave him for a man like his birth mother did.. That's one of the few things that he actually didn't have to worry about with Sharon. He was still going to see his birth mother every so often but since the adoption things between them had been rocky at best which was really nothing new..

He was so lost in his thoughts that never heard Sharon talking to him about school or anything else for that matter.. He looked at her when she called his name "Rusty, Rusty, earth to Rusty! He jumped slightly startled. "Honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that you just looked so lost in your thoughts everything ok? He looked at her before he finally answered "Yeah everything is ok Sharon.. After everything that has gone on with us these last few weeks I find myself thinking about my birth mother and the life I had with her… "Honey what brought that up? She looked puzzled… I don't know It just made me realize how great my life turned out thanks to you she smiled at him you don't have to thank me rusty you did all the hard work…

"I know but I wouldn't be here if you hadn't taken me in like you did and cared for me and loved me as your own… She could feel the lump in her throat getting bigger.

"Rusty honey I hope you know that no matter what happens with me and Andy that I will always love you and take care of you and you are part of my life and my heart and that is never going to change.. "I know Sharon… He smiled at her as the waitress brought them the check and sharon started to reach for her wallet when he stopped her "Don't worry about this Sharon I got this… It's my treat as he smiled happily at his mother… She just smiled as she laid her hand on his "thank you honey"… She sat there while he went and paid the bill thinking to herself how lucky she had become to have such a wonderful young man as her son.. They left the diner and spent the rest of the afternoon having a good time just the two of them.. They finally made it home later that afternoon and as usual rusty retreated to his room not before hugging Sharon and kissing her on the cheek..

What was that for she asked? "Nothing he replied you're my mom and I love you! He replied as he walked to his room shutting the door.. She stood in the living room stunned and didn't notice her phone ringing on the end table she didn't have to look at it she knew who it was before she looked

 _Andy_ _: Hey My beautiful girl! Did you and rusty have a good time today?_

 _Sharon_ _: "Hey handsome! Awww_ _J_ _"Yes my son and I had a great day!" "We went to lunch and spent the afternoon talking about different things.. "What did you do today?_

Andy: " _That's great! I really didn't do much just hung out around here and watched the game with my son in law that's about it… "Glad you and the kid had a good day!_

Sharon: " _Thank you! We did sounds like you had a lazy day!_

Andy: " _yeah it was lol "well my beautiful girl I hope you and rusty have a great night and rest of the weekend._

She loved it when he called her that it made her feel special and she hasn't felt that way in years even jack didn't make her feel like that… Later on that night as they she lay bed talking to him on the phone she had almost fallen asleep on him, she didn't realize how tired she was and after she hung the phone she settled in for the night until she heard rusty in his room it sounded like he was fighting with someone.

When Sharon walked into his room to find him having a nightmare sharon gently laid down his bed next to him as she gently held and soothed him while fought in his sleep.. He finally settled down after a few mins and realized that someone was in bed with him, rolling over he finds his mother sleeping soundly next to him. He gently shakes her to wake her she looks at him half asleep "Honey are you ok? She asked yawning mid sentence he looks at his mother "how long have you been in here mom?

He asked puzzled she sits up next to him I heard you fighting with someone and came in here to find you having a nightmare honey and "I laid here trying to sooth & calm you down.. She looks at her son my question is are you ok? He looks at her "yeah I guess she hugged him tightly before she got up off of his bed and started toward the door.. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at him "Can you stay in here with me tonight mom at least until I fall asleep? "I know it sounds weird and everything with me being grown but I would like you too please! She looked down at him sure honey I'll stay.

"Now it's time for us to go to bed she smiled warmly at him as he laid back down and she laid next to him as he rolled over to lay his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him and held him as she looked down at her son who was finally sleeping peacefully in her arms.. A few hours later she woke to find rusty who had snuggled even closer into her side, "mom what's wrong?

"Oh nothing honey go back to sleep he looks at her you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to mom I'll be alright now "are sure you rusty? "I don't mind being here with you, "yeah I'm sure you need your sleep too mom.. She slid off his bed and stood up and tucked him back in and kissed him goodnight as she turned to go he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him as he hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you mom sweet dreams, she whispered back "I love you too honey and sweet dreams to you too as she walked out of the room and into her bedroom making sure to leave the door open just incase rusty needed her again. As she slipped into bed pulling the blankets over as she drifted off to sleep…

Few hours later the sun broke through the curtains Sharon sat up and stretched and got out of bed.. Good thing it was a Saturday she was tired and didn't feel like dealing with work. She decided to get up and start her day, she got dressed as she made her way to the kitchen she stuck her head in rusty's room to find him still sleeping peacefully,

It had been a long night for her, she was a strong and independent woman but she wasn't wonder woman she couldn't do everything. But if her son needed her she would be there in a heartbeat.

She sat down on the sofa enjoying the peace and quiet for a few mins, It had been a long night for both of them , She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last one….


End file.
